


Everything I Do

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Courtship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grand Romantic Gestures, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Stargazing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, courtship rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Harry’s ready, has been for a while now, and he’s fairly certain Louis is too, it just hasn’t been on the top of their priority list. There have been offhand mentions, a comment here and there, more in jest than anything, no serious discussion or consideration. Harry stands up straighter, a stomach-churning thought forming in his mind. Has Louis been waiting for him to ask?OR the one where Harry finds a book of Elizabethan courtship rituals which sets in motion a series of events that can lead to only one conclusion.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 58
Kudos: 284
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read my little story. This was written for the 28 Proposals Fest so a big thank you to Lauren for arranging it, I've had a great time. Don’t forget to check out the other works from this [ fest ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/28proposals/) \- they’re all brilliant!
> 
> Commissioned artwork created by the incredibly talented [ some-paradise ](https://some-paradise.tumblr.com//)! (previously prettytruthsandlies)
> 
> To my brilliant and encouraging cheerleaders/beta’s [ Rebecca ](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/) and [ Nicola ](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) \- you’re all amazing and I love you very much.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/189975657678/everything-i-do-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit) that would be lovely!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

Harry wanders down the long aisle on the second floor of the library, the wheel of his trolley squeaking in the quiet. He’ll have to get some oil onto it once he’s finished these returns. For now, though, he carries on, the smell of books surrounding him, knowledge seeping out of their pages like a warm blanket, hundreds of years of thoughts and dreams and ideas and imaginations cast onto the pages, all here for anyone to pick up and absorb at their will. 

He comes to the end of the aisle and slots a text into its rightful place on the shelf.  _ The Art Of Dress _ , a beautiful book by Jane Ashelford covering four centuries of dress in three hundred and twenty glorious, shiny pages. Harry adores this book and has let himself get lost in it on more than one occasion. The last time he’d taken it home Harry had sat with his feet in Louis’ lap and poured over the pages while Louis had massaged the hard day out of his aching soles. Harry had gleefully turned the book around from time to time to show him the exquisite gowns and styles from every era and Louis had nodded along  _ oohing _ and  _ ahhing _ in all the right places like the attentive boyfriend he is.

Harry turns the corner and starts down the next aisle into the Victorian History section and slots another book into place. He lets his mind drift to that morning, laying held tightly in Louis’ arms, safe and secure in his embrace. Harry had woken early with the sun streaming in through their bay window, the soft sheer curtains blowing in the summer breeze as Louis snuffled into Harry’s neck. He can barely remember what life was like before they were together, before mornings meant toast and cereal over cups of tea in the kitchen of their little cottage, days spent at their respective jobs or pottering about the garden or in the local village, and evenings ending with them falling into bed, happy and sated and wrapped up together.

Every day with Louis is like a dream from which he never wants to wake, a happiness he’d never imagined, and a peace so all-encompassing that he can’t envision a life without him. It’s been the most wonderful three years, ever since that fateful day at the little cafe in the uni bookstore when the barista had mixed up their orders and Harry had gotten Louis’ white tea and Louis had gotten Harry’s chai tea. They’ve barely gone a day without seeing each other since, and it’s been the best three years of Harry’s life.

He maneuvers the trolley around the end of the aisle and into the Elizabethan History section, a group of teenagers huddled together studying at a small table catching his eye. It reminds Harry of the stressful days holed-up in this very library, studying furiously for his exams to earn his masters in Library Science. Louis by his side working away at his own masters in Computer Science. It seems like another lifetime ago now, shitty student digs, pot noodles for dinner most nights, crammed into a small, three-bedroom flat that they shared with four others. Those times are thankfully long gone but Harry still looks back on them fondly, every step having brought them to where they are.

Harry ponders that for a moment and he slows to a stop. Where exactly are they now? Happy, of course. So very, very happy, and settled too. They have a lovely home which they’re paying off together and will be for many years, but it’s their piece of England and that’s what matters. They’re gainfully employed in their chosen fields, Harry here at his beloved library and Louis running his software development company which is still small by industry standards, but growing stronger each quarter with a team of fifteen eager developers and salespeople. They want a family at some point but have sensibly agreed to wait a few more years until the business is more secure, there’s no rush, after all they’re still young, both of them barely nudging thirty. The only open question, really, is marriage.

Harry’s ready, has been for a while now, and he’s fairly certain Louis is too, it just hasn’t been on the top of their priority list. There have been offhand mentions, a comment here and there, more in jest than anything, no serious discussion or consideration. Harry stands up straighter, a stomach-churning thought forming in his mind. Has Louis been waiting for him to ask? A shudder runs through his body at the thought that he’s let him down in any way. Harry would ask in a heartbeat, of course he would, there’s no question of that. Has Louis been hinting at it and Harry hasn’t picked up on the signals? He racks his brain, conversations spinning around in his head but he can’t pinpoint anything concrete.

He starts off again, the squeaky wheel sounding louder suddenly, irritating him with every step he takes. He decides to head to the storeroom for the oil and to try and clear his head, he always does his best thinking in there, surrounded by the books he’s repairing, bringing them back to life so they can be placed back on the shelves, ready to share their contents with new readers.

He makes his way over and swipes his card on the door’s access panel, turning around and pushing it open with his hip, pulling the trolley in behind him. It’s dusty in here and smells like glue; the unavoidable results of aging books and the rebinding processes. He unloads the remaining books and sets them aside, lifting the trolley and turning it upside down, setting on top of the table. He finds the oil and spins the wheels, squirting some of the lubricant onto each one and wiping off the excess.

His mind is a whirling mess of thoughts and questions. God, he’s such an idiot. He should’ve proposed to Louis already. What the hell has he been waiting for? 

He drags a chair over and sits down, resting his elbows on his knees and brings his hand up to his mouth to chew on a cuticle. It’s a terrible habit and one he’s trying to break but he finds it soothing, and he needs all the calming techniques he can muster right now. The question remains, why  _ hasn’t _ he popped the question? There have been ample opportunities. Just last month they took a trip to the Scottish Highlands which was just about the most romantic setting imaginable. Why not then? Or after they’d spent Christmas with their families and got snowed in at that cute little bed and breakfast on the trip home. That would’ve been perfect. Fuck.

Of course, either of those options would have sufficed but he senses a niggle at the base of his skull. Would that have been enough? This is Louis, after all. His Louis. Wonderful and bright and so full of life and love for everything and everyone around him. Is a run-of-the-mill candlelit dinner or fireside proposal befitting of a man like Louis? The answer is patently obvious. No. Not even close. It needs to be something more, something bigger, something monumental.

Harry sits up and stretches out his legs inadvertently kicking the table leg and sending the can of oil careening off the edge and rolling under the shelves on the other side of the room.

He huffs out a breath and walks over, getting down on his hands and knees and reaching underneath into the darkness, feeling around for the wayward can. He finds it and starts to bring it back out but his fingers nudge something else in the process. A book, he thinks. He drags both items out and is surprised to find a thin dusty book, no plastic covering to protect it and no library identification, and he wonders how long it’s been there.

He gets to his feet and goes back to the table, setting the can down before grabbing a cloth from the cupboard and wetting it with some warm water from the tap in the corner. He starts to wipe it carefully as he sits down again, the title revealing itself to him. _Courtship Rituals of the Elizabethan Era_ _by Hugo Dennison._

“Well, damn,” Harry says, chuckling to himself. If that isn’t fate itself stepping in and lifting a path for Harry to follow.

He finishes cleaning the book and sets the cloth down, opening the drawer on the underside of the table and taking out a pair of white cotton gloves. He doesn’t know how long the book has been hidden away and he wants to take as much care as he can not to damage it any further.

The pages are yellowed and brittle, crackling slightly as he opens the book and checks the publishing details. It’s from the sixties he notes, so not too old, but still worth handling with caution. He scans the contents page, taking in the few chapter headings; Coming Of Age, Courtship Rituals, Marriage, References. He flicks to the second chapter and flattens the spine against the table, careful not to force it open too far. 

There’s a general introduction about the time period and how and why rituals were conducted, their origins and purpose. It’s fascinating reading about the seemingly archaic measures by today’s standards that were undertaken and how they were employed. Harry is intrigued.

_ Ritual One: Behold to the skies and nameth a shining star to gaze ov'r those gents who is't holdeth thy affections. _

_ Ritual Two: Did lie a table and did spread a feast f'r all to shareth. _

_ Ritual Three: Writeth thy loveth in w'rds and has't those folk spoken aloud f'r all to heareth. _

_ Ritual Four: Danceth with grace, alloweth thy limbs speaketh what the heart desires to obtaineth _ . 

_ Ritual Five: Dare a w'rthy foe and winneth thy loveth's favour. _

As Harry reads through to the end of the summaries an idea starts to form in the back of his mind. Could this be the answer he’s looking for? Could he court Louis like they did in Elizabethan times? He may not be able, or inclined, to best a foe or dance with grace, but perhaps he could do his own versions of the rituals, updated for modern times, make them more  _ them _ .

A knock sounds at the door, startling him from his thoughts. “Harry? You in there?” He hears Melody whisper.

He gets to his feet and opens the door and Melody stumbles back, she’s always been a bit nervy. “Hey, Mels, y’alright?”

She straightens her tunic and adjusts her thick-rimmed glasses. “Oh, yes. Sorry to disturb you,” she says, voice still hushed. “There’s a problem with the photocopier and I’m not sure how to fix it. Could you… uhm…?”

Harry smiles. She’s lovely, really, just a little shy but he values her expertise and diligence above all else. “Of course, coming now.”

Harry steps out and closes the door behind him, his returns can wait, and tucks the book into his back pocket for later. As he follows her over to the copier and starts to unjam it, he can’t help but struggle to keep focused on the task at hand, thoughts of courtship rituals and what he could do running rampant in his mind.

~~~~

“Honey! I’m home,” Louis shouts from the front door and Harry stops chopping the carrots, wiping his hands on a tea towel as the man of his dreams come sauntering into view. “How’s my little bookworm this evening?”

Harry rolls his eyes but drags Louis in by the hips and kisses him regardless. “I’m fine, thank you. How’s my little propeller-head? Long day with the bits and bytes?”

Louis swats him in the chest playfully and steps around him to peek into the wok on the stove, picking up the spatula and stirring the chicken, making it sizzle. “Mmmmm… it  _ was _ a long day, long week really, good though. Got a few new enquiries today, could be promising,” he says as he leans forward and lets the aromas waft up into his nostrils. “Smells good, love. What’re we having?”

Harry goes back to chopping. “Yeah? Oh, that’s great, Lou. And nothing fancy, just a laksa. Felt like something spicy. That okay with you?”

Louis comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “Perfect. M’gonna go shower and change then I’ll come back and help, yeah?”

“Cool. You can be on noodle duty.”

“Deal,” Louis says and bites down gently on Harry’s earlobe.

“Heeeeyyyy, stop that or I’ll have to abandon dinner and whisk you away to the bedroom and have my way with you.”

Louis giggles, his chest vibrating against Harry’s back. “Promises, promises,” he murmurs in Harry’s ear and steps back, landing a sharp slap on Harry’s arse before running out of the room cackling.

“I’ll get you later!” Harry yells after him. And he will. His entire afternoon had been spent thinking about potential versions of the courtship rituals and ultimately proposing to Louis so he’s been pretty much half-hard since before lunch. The little book is tucked safely in his shoulder bag in the living room but it feels like it’s burning a hole through the leather because he just can’t stop thinking about it.

He’s started to translate the rituals into things that are more doable. Of the five listed, he’s fairly sure he can easily achieve at least the first three of them without too much difficulty.

_ Ritual One: Behold to the skies and nameth a shining star to gaze ov'r those gents who is't holdeth thy affections. _

So this is getting a star named after Louis. He googled around a bit and the World Star Register appeared to be the best option. For £129 Louis can have a Supernova named after him. Supernovas are the brightest stars in the sky, which seemed fitting given that Louis shines brighter than anyone else he’s ever met. As part of the package he will also get a Swarovski crystal which can be hung from a pendant, constellations maps so they can find the star together, and it all comes boxed up with a lovely red ribbon. It was an easy decision and he’d submitted his order without hesitation. One ritual down, four to go.

_ Ritual Two: Did lie a table and did spread a feast f'r all to shareth. _

A feast with friends. Easy enough. It’s Louis’ birthday in two weeks and they haven’t yet decided what to do. They’re not much for raging parties and clubs anymore, not that they’re old, it’s just such an effort to get to and from the city and the morning after is always such a trial that they tend to avoid it and opt for dinners or beers at the local village pub. With Louis’ birthday being on Christmas Eve it often gets swallowed up and overshadowed by other festive celebrations but Harry thought this year he could change things up and do a late lunch with all their friends instead. There’s a lovely cafe on the edge of town that has a function room out the back looking over the forest. It’s in an atrium with an exposed stone wall and two big open fires at either end. It’ll need to be a surprise, and with everyone getting busy with Christmas he’ll have to get the invitations emailed out soon. That can be a job for tomorrow though, while Louis is at his Saturday morning footy match in town.

He drops the carrots and capsicum into the wok and stirs them around, coating them in the spices and letting them cook through a bit as he starts thinking about ritual three.

_ Ritual Three: Writeth thy loveth in w'rds and has't those folk spoken aloud f'r all to heareth. _

Writing words to his love for all to hear. Hmmmm… He tosses in the last of the veggies, some snow peas and Asian greens, and ponders this one for a while. He could write a poem and have it framed. Or maybe write a letter to the local paper, but that would be difficult to time correctly for release as the paper comes out on a Wednesday.

Oh! An idea suddenly strikes. He could have it read aloud on the radio. Bailey has a love song dedications show on Saturday evening. Yes! This is perfect. Bailey owes him a favour from that time he needed to use the library’s audiovisual room when their studio was out of action. He could do a dedication and have their song played. Bryan Adams’  _ Everything I Do, I Do It For You _ isn’t perhaps the most obvious song for the two of them, but it’s sappy and sweet and they sang it two years ago at Karaoke while they were quite drunk and somehow it just stuck. 

So that’s three down. Harry is totally nailing this, he’s going to have these rituals worked out in no time he thinks as he adds the laksa paste and coconut milk and mixes it in. Just the last two to go now.

_ Ritual Four: Danceth with grace, alloweth thy limbs speaketh what the heart desires to obtaineth _ . 

Dancing. Well. Harry’s always been known as one who’s not afraid to throw some crazy shapes on the dance floor but that’s not really what most people would immediately describe as graceful. But! The ice rink in the village will be open on Saturday evening and he’s always been slightly more adept at gliding around the ice, his natural inclination for clumsiness somehow not so prevalent when perched on top of the blades even though he still ends up on his arse half the time. It’s not perfect, but it’ll definitely do and Louis loves ice skating. Done!.

He hears Louis moving about the house between the bedroom and the bathroom. So he sets the kettle to boil for the noodles. Only one more. He can do this.

_ Ritual Five: Dare a w'rthy foe and winneth thy loveth's favour. _

Besting a foe. Harry’s not one for contact sports of any kind, unless rolling around in bed with Louis can be counted, which he decides, it can’t. He racks his brain for some sort of game or competition that he could win at but he comes up short.

The kettle boils just as Louis walks into the kitchen, smelling shower fresh, hair damp, and looking cuddly and soft in some well-worn grey sweatpants and one of Harry’s old long-sleeved shirts which he loves to sleep in. Harry thinks he looks gorgeous all the time but especially when he’s dressed like this. 

He gives the laksa a final stir and sets it to simmer as Louis retrieves a large mixing bowl and starts to open up the noodles. “M’gonna go and shower now. You right to give the wok a quick stir every now and then so it doesn’t stick?”

“Yup! All good. Go wash up. I can smell those dusty books all over you from here,” Louis snickers and ducks out of the way as Harry tries to poke him in the ribs but fails dismally.

“You’ll keep, Tomlinson.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Go on. Away with you!”

On his way out of the kitchen he passes by the hall table, a brightly coloured flyer catching his eye. He stops and picks it up, reading the notice. It’s for the Christmas Village Carnival. They come every year and set up on the town green just next to the ice rink with stalls and rides and… wait. The Carnival. Of  _ course _ ! They have games. The ring toss, the balloon dart throw, the clowns, the duck pond, the mallet strike. Oh, this is brilliant. Harry can win Louis a prize at one of the sideshow alley games. He’s always been good at darts, thanks to a childhood spent living above a quaint little pub in a village not far from where they are now.

That’s it. That’s all of them. Now he just has to make them all happen.


	2. The Plan

Harry blinks his eyes open, the sun not yet penetrating their quiet room. Louis is snuggled in behind him like every morning, snuffling away peacefully, the smaller man always happy to be the big spoon to Harry’s little spoon. His phone alarm remains silent on the bedside table indicating he’s woken of his own accord, presumably too excited for the day to unfold to stay asleep any longer. He reaches over and picks up his phone which tells him he’s just in time to catch it before his eight-thirty alarm goes off. He flicks through the screens and shuts it off, keen to let Louis sleep a bit longer and to take some time for himself to run through the day’s schedule in his head. 

Making all the arrangements for the rituals had come together with surprising ease. Harry prides himself on being a supremely organized person, but even for him, this was a new level of logistical prowess. In the last two weeks, he’s managed to arrange everything and now he gets to put his plan into action.

Harry knows that getting Louis to go along with all of it without knowing they are courtship rituals will be difficult, but he’s simply going to play it off as an elaborate series of birthday surprises. He’s always gone all-out for Louis’ birthday, so that should be easy enough, and he wants him to know at the end, of course, but not until Harry is just about to propose, then he’ll reveal everything.

He’d whipped the invitation for the birthday lunch while Louis was at the footy and sent the email blast out that same morning. The replies had come in quickly, everyone keen on the surprise element, free food, and no presents required stipulation. Some can’t make it, of course, being away visiting family and wrapped up in other festive commitments, but there will be more than enough for a lovely gathering to celebrate with them.

The package from World Star Register had arrived last week, all tied up with a big red bow just as the website had promised, and he’d hidden it away in their closet in readiness. 

Bailey, ever the romantic - hence the love song dedications show - had been thrilled to learn of Harry’s elaborate plan for the proposal and was keen to be a part of it in any way he could. Harry had emailed the final version of his poem over last night, after pouring over it for hours to make sure it was perfect, and they’d agreed a time slot to fit in with Harry’s schedule. It will air just before they take to the ice rink so Harry will just need to get Louis back in the car after the carnival. It shouldn’t present too much of a problem though as Louis doesn’t do well in the cold so he’s planned to get him there under the guise of warming up before they go stating.

The other two rituals, ice skating and the carnival game, require no forward planning so Harry will just be winging it for those.

The most challenging aspect of the entire process had actually ended up being deciding whether or not to buy Louis an engagement ring. Would he want one? Would he be expecting it? He’s not someone who wears jewellery at all, not even a watch, so would he even wear it if Harry did buy him one?

He also needed to consider that in the not too distant future, there would be a wedding ring that would need to slot into place next to it. Added to that, Harry wanted to have a matching engagement ring for himself, so he’d had to factor that in as well.

The whole thing was confusing and completely unchartered territory, without any frame of reference, but he knew in his heart that he knew  _ Louis _ , and that was the final determining factor. A ring it was then.

Once Harry had made his mind up that he was going to buy a ring, it was then a matter of finding the perfect one. Louis isn’t the easiest man to buy gifts for normally, and this was on a whole new level of complexity. 

He’d spent hours scouring the web looking at different designs and styles, thick and thin, plain and inlaid with stones, platinum, silver, white gold, yellow gold, rose gold, titanium, tantalum, and every other material imaginable. It had been overwhelming at times, all of them seeming to blend together, but ultimately he had settled on a thin black tantalum band for Louis and a matching thicker version for himself. The rings both have small scattered diamonds inlaid into the band, barely visible unless you get them in the right light, more of a shimmer and sparkle than anything else. They’re gorgeous and Harry couldn’t be happier with his decision.

He runs the schedule in his head one last time.

Make Louis breakfast in bed, followed by birthday sex, of course. A lazy morning under the covers and maybe another round if they’re up for it. Get ready and head over to the cafe for their late lunch, then hang around until five. Drive over to the town green and go to the carnival, get Louis back in the car and listen to the poem and song dedication, followed by ice skating and then back in the car and drive to the lookout. Give Louis his star and find it in the night sky. Then… reveal all the rituals and… propose.

It sounds so simple when he ticks each item off his mental list, and most of it should be, but he can’t help still being nervous. He doesn’t doubt himself, not really, he’s sure he can make it all happen seamlessly. He doesn’t doubt Louis’ feelings for him either, certain of the man's love for him. But there naturally remains a small flicker of wariness in the back of his mind. What if Louis doesn’t want to get married? What if he thinks it’s too soon? No. He  _ knows _ Louis. Knows him better than anyone. This is right. This is perfect. It’s time.

Harry stretches his legs and wriggles out from Louis’ hold, careful not to wake him, sliding his feet into his slippers and grabbing his phone. He freshens up and brushes his teeth before heading out into the living room, opening the curtains and letting the morning light flood the room.

The vase of flowers he’d picked up last night is stashed away in the garage so he shrugs on his thick coat and braves the cold winters morning to retrieve them. The gravel crunches under his slippers as he makes his way along the pathway, birds chirping in the quiet countryside. He loves it here, they both do, their little piece of heaven with its cottage garden just on the outskirts of the village. The sun hasn’t made its way fully over the rolling hills yet, but already Harry can tell it’s going to be a gorgeous winters day with clear skies, perfect for stargazing.

He retrieves the flowers and the envelope with the little birthday schedule he’d prepared at the library. It’s printed onto some thick parchment paper and glued to a sheet of navy blue cardboard with a small silver bow affixed at the top. He smiles to himself as he goes back inside, knowing how much Louis will appreciate the effort, even more so once the evening unfolds to its memorable conclusion.

He pops the kettle on for their tea and makes some toast with jam along with bowls of cereal and fruit for them both, humming happily as he works. He grabs the tray and arranges their breakfast, the flowers, and the envelope. Once he’s satisfied with how it looks he carries it back to their room, nudging the door open with his hip.

Louis stirs as he walks over to the bed. “Morning, birthday boy.”

A smile spreads across Louis’ face as he opens his eyes, yawning and stretching like a cat in the sun. “Morning, sunshine,” he says as his eyes focus on Harry. “What’ve you got there?”

“Breakfast in bed for my darling boyfriend.” Boyfriend, for now, but hopefully not for much longer, Harry muses to himself.

“Thought I might get to have  _ you _ for breakfast, actually,” Louis says as he shuffles up the bed and sits back against the headboard, smoothing the covers over his lap for Harry to set the tray down.

Harry giggles and shakes his head as he walks over and opens the curtains. “All good things come to those who wait.”

Louis picks up the envelope turning to Harry with a broad smile. “Ooooohhhh, what’s this then?”

Harry sits down on the bed and kicks off his slippers, getting back under the covers. “That, my darling, is your birthday surprise.”

“Can I...?”

“Mhmmm…”

Louis opens it carefully, making sure it doesn’t rip and scans the page, eyes going wide as he reads over the schedule. “Oh, love, this looks amazing! But you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. You’re spoiling me. Thank you.”

Louis leans over and Harry cranes his neck for a welcome kiss. “Love spoiling you, you know that,” he says as they part. “Nothing’s too much trouble for you, Lou.”

Louis smiles and goes back to reading. “Lunch, the carnival, skating,  _ stargazing _ . Baby, this is wonderful.” Louis pauses, a cheeky grin pulling at his cheek. “I think you missed a couple of things though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmm… where’s the birthday sex?”

“That’s a given,” Harry says with a wry smile. “Anyways, it would've taken up too much room.”

Louis lets out a cackle. “I like your style, Styles.”

“Come on, eat up, birthday boy. First round starts right after breakfast.”

Louis leans in for another kiss, longer this time. Harry will never deny him, will never tire of kissing him. It’s by far and away one of his favourite pastimes.

As they eat their breakfast, Louis tries valiantly to extract more details about Harry’s plans for the day, but Harry stays tight-lipped. Louis knows they’re going for lunch but Harry hasn’t told him where, or that their friends are coming along to surprise him. The radio dedication isn’t on Louis’ schedule, of course, and while the ice skating and carnival activities are obvious, he hasn’t divulged any details about where the stargazing will take place. 

Harry lifts the tray off the bed and sets it down on the floor, mugs of tea empty and left on their bedside tables.

“Mmmmm… that was lovely, Haz. Thank you.”

Harry gets to his knees and climbs up and over into Louis’ lap, straddling his thighs and keeping the covers pooled around his lower back to ward off the slight chill in the air. “So… what would the birthday boy like now?” Harry asks, voice sultry and rumbling in his chest.

Louis smirks, sliding his hands up Harry’s thighs and under the hem of his sleep shirt, Harry taking the hint and pulling it off over his head. Louis’ eyes rake over Harry’s bare torso, drinking him in, tongue peeking out to lick along the seam of his lips. “What’s on the menu?”

“Well, we have our standard offerings, of course, and then we have the day’s specials. Would Sir like to hear the specials?”

“Yeah. Yes, please.” Louis nods as Harry reaches down and removes Louis’ shirt leaving his hair mussed and fringe askew.

Harry grins and leans forward, kissing a line along his collarbones, nipping and sucking as he goes. Their sex life was amazing right from the start, fitting together perfectly and easily able to read each other’s cues. As the years have gone on though, it’s gone from amazing to absolutely mind-blowing, learning their bodies and understanding their desires, never afraid to try new things, trust and communication always paramount. 

“Today, on offer for your birthday pleasure, you can select from a lovely back massage with lavender scented oils and a side of rimming,” Harry murmurs as he licks a stripe up Louis’ neck and nibbles gently on his earlobe. “Or perhaps a reverse cowgirl with a bit of hair-pulling might be more to the gentlemen’s liking.” He breathes the words hotly into Louis’ ear, feeling him shudder beneath him. “Maybe I can entice you with our degustation menu? Seven courses that sample all the best we have to offer on our sensual tour.”

Louis sucks in a sharp breath and rolls his hips, groaning as he grinds up, seeking out some friction, and Harry knows he’s hit the jackpot. He smiles into the skin on Louis’ neck and then sits back, taking in the beauty of his man, piercing blue eyes transfixed on Harry and hungry with desire, waiting for his next move. They’ve done this before, but the last time Harry had called it the Seven Sins and he’d had Louis in tears by the end of it, edging him mercilessly until he was begging for release.

Harry lays his hands on Louis’ pecs, and Louis watches him intently, chin tucked against his chest as Harry traces his fingers around his nipples, teasingly close but not touching them, not yet, that’s the second course. Louis is mad for having them played with, sucked and twisted and bitten until they’re red-raw and just on the right side of painful. 

“ _ Haz… _ ” Louis rasps out, looking up pleadingly at Harry.

“Shhhh, baby, gonna make it good for you, don’t worry.”

Harry pushes the blankets off them and swings his leg over, standing up beside the bed to slip off his pyjama pants. Louis keeps his eyes trained on Harry as he reaches up, pressing his palms into the cushioned headboard, and sliding himself further down the bed to lay flat, head resting on the pillows, chest already rising and falling heavily in anticipation.

Harry leans over and tucks his fingers into Louis’ waistband. Louis lifts his hips, allowing Harry easier access to slide them off and discard them on top of his own. They gaze at each other, both of them long since having lost any shred of shyness in their nakedness. It still sends a spark of arousal around Harry’s body seeing him like this though, all laid out and Harry’s for the taking, pupils blown, and breath stuttering in anticipation.

Harry crawls back onto the bed and slots himself into Louis’ side, propping himself up on one elbow and digging his feet under the covers for some temporary warmth. He gazes into Louis’ eyes and watches as he parts his lips and tilts his chin up, readying himself for Harry’s kiss. 

“Always so eager, baby,” Harry murmurs and gently strokes Louis’ cheek.

Louis leans into the touch and blinks lazily. “Want you so much, Haz... always.”

Harry leans down and seals their lips together, warm and soft and perfect. Louis arches up into it as Harry deepens the kiss, letting their mouths mould together, stroking Louis’ bare tummy, and feeling his abs tense and release under his ministrations. He absolutely adores kissing Louis like this, or any way really, the depth of their emotions seemingly pouring into each other with every swipe of their tongues, every nip of teeth, every breath that passes between them.

Kissing is the first course of their sensual banquet and Harry relishes in taking his time, never giving too much or diving in too passionately, keeping his hand resting carefully on Louis’ tummy without straying too far south. Louis knows better than to rush him as well, restricting his movements to softly stroking Harry’s lower back where his arm is wedged underneath Harry’s torso; light scratches with his fingernails, and gentle presses of his palm acting as the merest of encouragements.

Harry lets his lips wander along Louis’ sharp jawline, relatively smooth from his shave yesterday morning with only a hint of stubble to catch on Harry’s own light scruff. He kisses the little constellation of freckles on Louis’ cheek, finding them by memory rather than sight. He could probably navigate Louis’ entire body that way; every crevice, every mole, every jut of bone, and every expanse of golden skin permanently imprinted on his brain.

Louis breathes hotly into Harry’s ear as he makes his way under Louis’ chin to his Adam’s apple, biting and sucking and laving his tongue over the marks that will be hidden beneath his winter clothing, safe from prying eyes. These are for Harry, and Harry alone, to admire.

Harry’s next destination is Louis’ collarbones, dipping his tongue into the hollows and up over the thick bones before tracing over his chest piece tattoo.  _ It Is What It Is _ . Harry has spent many hours over the years lavishing attention on the cursive script inked on Louis’ skin. He loves all of Louis’ tattoos, but this is his favourite.

Louis shifts his hips and lets out a low moan, fingers digging into Harry’s lower back. “ _ Harry… _ ”

“Mmmmm… baby, nearly there.”

Harry can sense Louis knows what’s coming next, what the second course will entail, and he’s impatient for it, needy and eager, but Harry isn’t about to let him have it that easily. He licks a stripe from the lettering to Louis neck and all the way to his ear, suckling on the lobe before plunging his tongue inside. Louis’ hips buck up into the air seeking friction for his cock but finds none, groaning in frustration as Harry plays him like a violin, completely at his mercy.

Harry fucks his tongue in and out of Louis’ ear as he slides his hand up between his pecs and across his chest, lifting it at the last moment and passing over Louis’ nipple without touching it, not letting him have what he so desperately wants. Louis shivers and whines high in his throat. Soon he’ll be squirming and writhing under Harry’s onslaught, trying to get away and urge him on with equal measure.

Harry can smell the scent of Louis’ precome in the air, can practically taste it, and his mouth waters at the thought of having it on his tongue; his senses confused in the sexually charged environment. 

Louis’ breaths are coming in little aborted puffs, already so affected even though Harry has barely touched him. Louis shifts his thigh against Harry’s cock trying to move things along but this is all about Louis for now, so Harry shifts his hips back to remove the contact, earning a frustrated groan in response.

Harry decides to take pity on him, just a little bit, and start on the second course. He trails his lips down from Louis’ ear, along the column of his neck and over his collarbone, and finally coming to rest open-mouthed around Louis’ nipple.

“Fuck,  _ yeah… _ ” Louis rasps out in encouragement. Harry flicks his tongue over the already hard bud, once, twice and then builds a steady pace back and forth. Louis arches his back and slaps his hand down on the covers and Harry watches as he grips and releases the sheets, white-knuckling as he moans wantonly. “Mmmmm… Haz,” he says on a whisper.

Harry brings his hand up to Louis’ other nipple and uses his forefinger to tease at it gently but in a way that he knows sends sparks of arousal straight to Louis’ cock. He closes his lips around the first nipple and sucks lightly, dragging it back and letting go with a pop, blowing cool air over it before switching sides and giving the other one the same treatment. He alternates between each nipple, gradually increasing the pressure from his lips and fingers until Louis is shifting restlessly under him. Louis is getting lost in it, Harry can see the telltale signs; hips undulating on the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip repeatedly. He loves seeing him like this, taken to another world of pleasure and ecstasy, all at Harry’s doing. He’d give him anything, give him the fucking world if he asked, he’d drag down the moon and wrap it with a ribbon, scoop up the stars and scatter them at his feet to show the depth of his adoration.

He glances down and sees Louis’ cock bobbing with every heartbeat as the blood rushes around his body, a bead of pre-come dribbling down the shaft. Harry wants to lick it up so badly, but they’re not there yet.

Harry ups the intensity of his movements, letting his teeth join the mix, just a little at first, barely a graze but it’s enough to have Louis tilting his chin up and digging the back of his head into the pillow, his free arm coming up to push against the headboard. Harry scissors his teeth on one nipple as he pinches the other.

Louis whole body jolts like it’s been hit with an electric shock. “Oh  _ fuck _ , yeah.” He loves how Louis is so responsive to every action, letting himself be teased and manipulated, bending to Harry’s every whim and desire.

Harry proceeds with fervour now, twisting his reddened nipples and biting down harder. They’re going to be getting sensitive with all the attention being paid to them and Harry knows they’ll be sore once he’s finished, probably for the rest of the day too. It makes his own cock twitch at the thought of Louis having to select clothes for their lunch that don’t rub too harshly on them and how Harry will be able to rile him up again later with such ease, just a brush against them will have Louis fattening up in his trousers. 

Harry releases his fingers and flicks the nub causing Louis’ body to spasm. He does it again and again, counting to twenty in his head before taking it between his thumb and forefinger and twisting it around harshly, holding it in place for a count of five, then squeezing tightly and rolling it back the other way. Louis is vibrating now, breath held as Harry repeats the process again and again before finally releasing it and sealing his mouth over the top. Louis sags back into the bed and lets out his lungful of air. “ _ Fuuuuck… _ ”

He moves to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment. Louis is teetering on the edge now, a low, constant moan reverberating up from his chest. He won’t come though, not from this, Harry knows that. Not that they haven’t tried. One time they had done this for nearly an hour and Louis had been in tears by the end. Very consensual, very blissful tears, but tears nonetheless. When it had become clear he wasn’t going to come from nipple play alone, Harry had acquiesced. It had only taken a single, featherlight stroke of Harry’s index finger from the base to the tip of his cock and Louis had spurted strings of sticky come all over his stomach, weeping into Harry’s shoulder as he climbed his way down from his orgasmic high. Harry had held him and whispered soothing words into his ear for long after they’d finished. He hadn’t even gotten himself off, too overwhelmed with what had transpired to worry about that.

They enjoy pushing the boundaries, seeing how far they can go, and what new delights they can uncover for themselves. It’s a never-ending source of enjoyment and Harry is eternally grateful that he’s found a life partner who is as open to trying new things as he is.

He refocuses on the man writhing beneath him. It’s time for the third course so he starts to ease off the pressure, licking and sucking and rolling the nubs between his fingers, even the lightest of touches sending shockwaves through Louis’ body as he continues to lavish attention on his abused nipples, red and surely aching now. 

Harry shuffles back and gets to his knees, still rubbing his thumbs over Louis’ hardened buds. Louis’ breaths are laboured, chest rising and falling, air coming out of his nose in short, sharp bursts. Harry has him right where he wants him; on the edge of too much, but not yet enough to push him over.

He leans down and licks over Louis’ nipples one last time before trailing his fingers down and up his sides, making him flinch and squirm. He takes ahold of Louis’ arm, the one he’d been laying on, and lifts it up, placing his hand on the headboard to join his other one.

“Keep them there, baby,” Harry instructs and Louis nods obediently. “Always so good for me, aren’t you?”

Harry takes a moment to drink him in, all spread out and trusting, ready to take whatever Harry has in store for him next.

He lets his fingertips roam Louis’ sides, his belly, and down his thighs, carefully avoiding his angry, leaking cock. He crawls toward Louis’ feet and slides off the end of the bed, kneeling on the floor as Louis watches him intently, neck craning up to see what Harry is going to do. 

Harry pushes Louis’ legs apart, bending his knees slightly, knowing how exposed that makes Louis feel. He reaches forward and lays his hands on Louis’ inner thighs just below Louis groin starts kneading the soft flesh, making sure to catch the fine hairs in his fingers to balance out the pleasure and pain sensations Louis is no doubt feeling. Louis lets his head drop back to the pillow and closes his eyes as Harry works his way down to his knees and begins massaging the undersides. It’s one of Louis’ erogenous zones and when he’s this worked up and spacey it keeps him perfectly on edge. 

He stays at his knees for a while, prodding and poking gently and eliciting beautiful whines from the man above him. He doesn’t keep at it for long, too much and they ache afterwards and Harry wants him to be able to enjoy the rest of the day he has planned for him. He trails his hands down Louis’ calves, squeezing the flesh and tracing over his spiderweb and other tattoos before leaning forward and kissing each of Louis’ delicate ankle bones in turn. He has the most gorgeous ankles he’s ever seen on another man, fine and perfectly shaped.

Louis is grinding his arse down into the covers unconsciously, the instinctual desire to move and participate must be getting stronger now, so Harry needs to step it up a notch to distract him. Time for the third course.

He runs his knuckles along the soles of Louis’ feet making him flinch and suck in a sharp breath. This is another of Louis’ erogenous zones and one which Harry loves to exploit. He keeps his movements slow and controlled, not too much pressure but enough to mean it doesn’t tickle. He presses his thumbs into the heels, gently at first, rubbing in circles, slow and even. He curls the rest of his fingers into half-fists and rubs the knuckles from the balls of his feet back down to his where his thumbs are working away.

“Mmmmm yeah, god, that's good, Haz.”

“Yeah? You love this, don’t you?” Harry digs his knuckles and thumbs in harder, feeling the tendons give under the pressure as Louis’ toes fan out reflexively. He pushes in harder and harder and Louis’ back lifts off the bed, headboard knocking against the wall, his deep groans filling the room.

Harry uncurls his fists and scratches his nails along Louis’ arches, threading his fingers between his toes and splaying them out. He lets Louis relax into it, flexing his feet back toward his shins, stretching out his calf muscles. It’s a brief reprieve before Harry moves onto the fourth course, once which will have Louis begging him for release.

Louis breathes in and out deeply, body going limp and eyes opening from where they had been tightly shut. His gaze is unfocused when he looks at Harry and gives him a lazy smile.

“You all good there, Lou?” Harry asks, returning his smile.

Louis nods and sighs. “Perfect.”

Harry lets him have another few moments, enough to bring him back to the present in readiness for what’s about to come. If he’s too gone before the next stage it’ll be harder to keep him from coming, and it’s not time for that yet, there’s still three more courses Harry has planned.

He unthreads his fingers from Louis’ toes and works on the balls of his feet, inching along his aches once more and to his heels before heading up to his calves. Harry gets to his feet and knees up onto the bed slowly between Louis spread legs. He sits back on his heels as he moves up to the crease of his groin, the pace of Louis’ breathing beginning to speed up. Louis knows what’s next and that awareness is heightening his anticipation in the best possible way. Louis’ eyes dart from Harry’s face to where his hands are and back again; close, so very close to where he wants them, as if he could control Harry’s movements with his mind.

Harry leans forward, breath ghosting over the base of Louis’ cock and Harry watches as Louis tenses, every muscle in his body taut like a rubber band, ready to snap.

“You want my mouth, Lou?” Harry asks teasingly.

Louis’ eyes are wide, chest flushed from arousal. “Yes.  _ God _ , yes. I want it.”

Harry lowers his head and nuzzles into the soft skin of Louis’ inner thigh, rubbing his scruff against it and pinking up the flesh. He lifts his head and moves to the other side, allowing his chin to lightly graze Louis’ balls as he passes. Louis’ bucks his hips up involuntarily and Harry presses his elbows into Louis’ thighs to hold him in place before roughing up the other side, matching the colour to even them out.

He admires his handiwork knowing that Louis will still feel it for the rest of the day. “So pretty, baby. Gonna feel that all day, yeah.”

Louis whines, thrashing his head from side to side and trying to close his legs as Harry scratches his nails on the reddened skin. 

Louis wants the next course so badly and it shoots a thrill up Harry’s spine at how he is able to give him such pleasure. He’d do anything for his man, his gorgeous boy, so willing and open.

Harry noses at Louis’ balls, starting on the fourth course. The scent of him consumes Harry, heady and musky, and all Louis. His balls are drawn tight against his body and Harry takes one in his mouth, circling his tongue around the wrinkled skin and suckling gently. He gives the other one the same treatment and Louis groans above him. Harry hums lowly, sending the vibrations up through Louis’ cock as he continues to scratch at the skin of his inner thighs.

He licks at Louis’ perineum, letting his teeth graze it lightly and Louis tries to jerk his hips away but there’s nowhere to go, he can’t escape Harry, not that he truly wants to. It’s all about confusing Louis’ senses, the pull and push, the pain and pleasure overlapping, that’s what keeps him on edge.

Harry pushes Louis’ legs apart even further, as far as they will go, stretching the muscles to their limits. He gathers some saliva in his mouth in readiness and glides his tongue up from the base of Louis’ cock to the sensitive bundle of nerves exposed just under the head of his cock. He pushes his tongue into them, massaging them and feels Louis’ cock strain up into him in response. Louis tilts his pelvis up and down, rotating it as best he can with Harry’s hands restricting his movements.

Louis is sucking in deep breaths through his nose and exhaling heavily through his mouth in what Harry knows is an attempt to keep himself under control. But it’s Harry that has all the control for now, Louis’ every movement, every reaction, being carefully catalogued and adjusting his own actions to match. He can read him like a book and knows exactly how to respond to give Louis exactly what he needs.

Harry opens his mouth wider and fits his lips over the head of Louis’ cock, pushing the gathered spit out with his tongue and letting it run down the shaft. He relaxes his jaw and follows its path, gliding all the way to the base and back up again in a well-practised move. Harry had never had much of a gag reflex but what there was, he’d trained himself to breathe through over years of doing this with Louis.

“Oh fuck, Haz.  _ Yeah… _ ”

Harry hums around him in acknowledgment, keeping his lips loose and teeth well away as he slides up and down at a maddeningly lazy speed. Louis writhes beneath him and Harry releases his grip on Louis’ thighs, shifting slightly forward and planting his hands either side of Louis’ hips.

Harry raises his gaze and Louis looks down at him, eyes wet and cheeks blotchy. Harry gives a short nod and increases the suction around the head, dropping his jaw further and opening his throat in a silent instruction. Louis groans and swivels his hips, fucking up into Harry with slow languid movements, his eyes glued to his cock disappearing inside Harry’s warm mouth.

Harry allows him to continue for a while, letting his saliva drip down into Louis coarse pubic hair, breathing through his nose and swallowing around him when Louis thrusts all the way inside and stills his movements. Louis looks at him with an air of wonderment. It’s intense, it always is, but Harry’s own emotions are at a new level this time, knowing how momentous today truly is; the last time they’ll do this as boyfriends before they hopefully become fiancés. It sends an extra spark of arousal coursing around Harry’s body and he groans at the thought.

Louis’ movements start to become more forceful, more erratic, hips stuttering almost imperceptibly but Harry notices. He knows the signs by now. Louis is close. Harry eases back, focusing only on the head, circling his tongue around and dipping under the crown where it’s the most sensitive.

“Haz, m’close,” Louis gasps, eyes frantic, but Harry is always a step ahead of him. “Wanna come. Make me come.  _ Please _ . God,” he begs.

If Harry was a weaker man he’d probably give in. He’d suck Louis back down and push a finger against his hole and let him careen over the edge. Luckily for Louis, Harry isn’t weak. Louis doesn’t really want to come, Harry knows that well enough. There’s still three more courses to go and what Louis really wants is for Harry to fuck him senseless. If Harry gave in now Louis’ urge would be satisfied, for sure, but it wouldn’t be the bone-deep, limp-limbed satisfaction that will leave him sated for the rest of the day. 

Harry pulls off and sits back on his heels. “Not yet, baby. You need to be patient.”

“Nrrgghhhh…” Louis groans out and arches his back off the bed, closing his eyes tightly and scrunching up his face. Harry chuckles, earning a well-deserved huff from Louis, and he’s unable to stop the fond look that spreads across his face.

Harry slides backward and gets off the bed, padding over to their bedside table and retrieving the lube. He pauses for a moment when he sees the pack of condoms but decides against it. They’ve long since past the necessity of using them, although they occasionally pop one on if they’re wanting to ensure Louis doesn’t leak Harry’s come out of him during the day. Harry determines that today isn’t one of those days. The idea of Louis squirming in his seat as the small amount that will remain inside seeps out of him at lunch, and throughout their activities, is too salacious a thought to pass up.

He returns to the bed and slots himself back between Louis’ legs dropping the lube and stroking up his calves, giving his inner thighs another scratch and making Louis shiver and whine.

Louis still has his hands pressed firmly into the headboard. They’ve used restraints before, silk ties a few times, and cuffs once, but Louis had said he preferred to have to control himself, the additional task allowing him to focus his mind and stay more present. Harry truly believes that’s one of the best things about their relationship and why they are so strong together; completely open communication, about sex, about everything. 

Harry flips the lid of the tube and squeezes some out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He takes a moment to admire him. Golden expanses of skin, arms stretched above his head, fringe mussed and stuck to his forehead, cock standing proud, glistening with spit and precome. Harry could stare at him like this all day, worship his body, bring him untold pleasures, treasure him.

“How’re doing, baby?”

Louis looks at him hungrily. “Want you.” Is all he manages to say and it sends a bolt of electricity around Harry’s body. Harry can’t deny him any longer. It’s time for the fifth course.

Harry loves everything they do together in bed, but opening Louis up might be in his top three. It’s not just a means to an end for them, rather it’s another way for Harry to take care of Louis and show him how much he adores him. He always takes his time and makes it a sensual experience instead of just in, out, stretch, repeat. There are times when it isn’t as necessary, especially if Louis is relatively loose from a previous fucking, but they’ve been so busy this week that they’ve only managed a couple of hand jobs and a particularly satisfying sixty-niner yesterday for mutual blow jobs.

Harry touches his fingers to Louis’ hole and Louis clenches as a grin appears on his face. Louis loves this part just as much as Harry does, possibly even more. Harry circles his rim, feeling the warmth under his fingertips. Louis is already so relaxed that it won’t take long for the practicality of the process to be complete, but that doesn’t mean Harry can’t drag it out and make it good for him.

He adds some more lube for good measure, getting Louis nice and wet, his fingers slick and gliding across the soft skin. He increases the pressure, not pushing inside yet, just giving Louis the hint of what’s to come. 

“Fucking tease,” Louis gripes and Harry lets a satisfied smirk bloom on his face but he doesn’t change his actions, it’s all part of the fun after all.

“Gettin’ a bit mouthy, Lou. Not sure that’s acceptable,” Harry chastises and Louis glares at him, grinding his hips down trying to push Harry along. Harry merely responds by easing off the pressure and Louis grumbles something Harry can’t decipher and stills his undulations, clearly realising that it’s a pointless tactic.

Harry keeps his movements at the same slow pace, but increases the coverage to take in Louis’ perineum and balls as well. Louis’ mumbles morph into a low humming in his throat as he relaxes into it, the crease between his brows smoothing and his breathing evening out.

Harry loves the way he gets to lead Louis through the different stops on these sensual tours, exploring and guiding his pleasure and indulgences. 

He starts to focus on Louis’ rim, nudging the muscle with his knuckle and testing the give. Louis is pliant beneath him, a calm, blissed-out expression on his beautiful face. Harry likes to ease into this phase, building the sensations gradually and allowing them to ebb and flow before reaching the crescendo.

Harry licks his lips, wanting so badly to get his mouth on him, his own cock twitching and desperate to slide inside. He won’t allow himself either of those pleasures just yet though. Soon, but there’s more to focus on right now. He pushes his forefinger past the rim, the glide easy and without much resistance.

“Yes...” Louis groans as Harry starts to pump his finger lazily in and out and he’s already so relaxed that Harry quickly adds a second finger and more lube to aid the glide. He strokes the walls and thumbs at his rim, feeling the muscle give more with every touch. Louis is breathing deeply, eyes closed and hands pushing against the headboard rhythmically to move himself up and down to meet Harry’s thrusts. Harry twists his wrist and slots a third finger inside, increasing the speed and purposefulness of his strokes, artfully avoiding Louis’ prostate, not wanting to let him have that too soon.

He could add a fourth finger, but he knows how much Louis enjoys the extra stretch when Harry finally fucks into him properly, so he stops at three.

“Looking so gorgeous for me, baby,” Harry purrs. “Love when you’re like this. How does it feel?”

There’s sweat beading at Louis’ temples and running down his neck, lips bitten red and the sheen of saliva making them shine deliciously. “Mmmm… feels amazing,” Louis says as he opens his eyes, revealing his blown pupils. Harry relishes these moments, his man so blissed out with pleasure and all at Harry’s doing.

“You want me, Lou? Want me to fuck you?”

Louis nods his head. “Yeah. Yeah, please.”

Harry sits up and pushes Louis’ knees toward his chest, holding them in place from underneath, exposing Louis’ glistening hole. It’s pink and puckered and perfect, pulsing rhythmically as an after-effect of Harry fingering him so thoroughly.

“Grab your knees, baby.”

Louis does as he’s told and brings his hands down from the headboard, gripping onto the backs of thighs just under his knees, arms trembling after having them held in place for so long.

Time for the sixth course. Harry lines himself up and pushes forward, watching Louis’ face intently as the head slips past the rim and gets pulled inside, staring at each other as groans fall from their lips.

“Oh,  _ fuck… _ ” Louis rasps out and Harry angles his hips, sliding in further to nudge Louis’ prostate, touching it for the first time. Louis jolts, hole spasming around Harry’s cock. “Fuckfuckfuck,  _ yeah _ .”

Harry surges forward and bottoms out completely, holding still for a few beats, and allowing Louis to become accustomed to the overwhelming feeling of fullness. He rotates his pelvis, grinding against Louis’ arse before pulling back and letting his cock rub against Louis’ prostate in a well-practised move. 

The sensations are intense and Harry isn’t going to last long, but he doesn’t need to, not for what he has planned. He thrusts in and out shallowly, building a steady speed and making sure to keep his cock pressing against Louis’ bundle of nerves deep within. The controlled vigour of his movements and the effects they’re having on Louis are indelibly etched on his beautiful face; eyes wide in wonder, teeth biting into his bottom lip, brows furrowed as he concentrates to contain himself.

Harry knows it’s a lot for Louis, he’s on the precipice again, ready to hurtle over the edge, but it isn’t time for him yet. Harry needs to come first.

“Don’t come yet, baby,” Harry pants out as he speeds up, fucking into Louis and chasing his own release. “I’m not done with you yet. Gonna- Gonna give you everything you want.”

Louis whines high in his throat delirious with the need to let go and squeezes his eyes shut, determination written all over his face. Harry leans forward, planting his hands on the bed either side of Louis’ chest, and pistoning his hips faster and faster. Harry feels the familiar tightening in his gut and it won’t be long, already so worked up from playing with Louis, his own state of arousal having laid dormant until now. It surges up from within and explodes out of him, vision blurring as he pumps his load inside Louis. “ _ Ahhh _ fuck, yeah.”

He keeps up the pace for as long as he can, riding out the waves of his orgasm, cock softening slightly and dragging his come out with every thrust, feeling it spread around Louis hole and onto his arse and thighs, their skin becoming sticky with it.

“Haz,  _ fuck _ , can’t… need to come,” Louis pants out, his words bringing Harry back to the present. Harry would love to revel in his high, but that’s not his primary focus right now, he needs to move onto the seventh and final course. 

“Soon, baby, I promise, just hold on a little longer. Can you do that for me?” Louis nods and grits his teeth as Harry pulls out completely, shuffling back on his knees. He lays down flat on his stomach, feet hanging off the end of the bed and positions himself directly in front of Louis’ reddened hole, dripping with his come.

Louis’ feet are flexed tight, toes curled, fingers digging into his trembling thighs, and the effort of holding himself in place so great with what must now be a desperately urgent need to get off. 

Harry splays his hands out on Louis’ arse cheeks and pulls them even further apart, come dripping down his crack from his open hole. This is the bit Harry loves the most. He dives in and licks a broad stripe, scooping up the come and feeding it back inside Louis hole.

“Nrrrghhhhh…  _ Haz _ !” Louis shouts as Harry tongues inside, Louis clenching around him. Harry swirls his tongue as best he can until Louis relaxes into it. He creeps his fingers closer and dips his forefingers past the rim, pulling Louis wider apart and eliciting a string of curses from his man.

Harry laps at his come, swallowing down every drop he can retrieve as he hums and moans against Louis’ skin, sending vibrations through his body and heightening Louis’ pleasure. Anything for him, all for him.

The intimacy of the act is such that it makes it all the more special and Harry loves it; the sights and sounds and tastes and smells are all melding together and driving Harry on as he gives it everything he’s got.

Harry sneaks a finger inside beside his tongue and seeks out Louis’ prostate, finding it easily and suctioning his lips around Louis’ rim tightly. With his other hand, he reaches up and takes Louis’ hand away from his thigh where he’s been gripping on tightly, letting Louis’ leg drape over his shoulder. He snakes his hand up and around, bringing it across Louis’ groin and finds his cock, hard and hot and dripping with precome. 

Louis’ whole body spasms and shakes a litany of curses falling from his lips as Harry starts to pump him, working him over mercilessly, tonguing inside his hole, sucking on his rim, and rubbing relentlessly at his prostate. The stimulation Louis is feeling must be overwhelming and he jerks his hips, body tensing, holding himself on the edge for a few final beats.

There’s a moment of silence, breaths held, world fading away, and it’s just the two of them, suspended in time and then Louis is careening over the edge into oblivion.

“ _Arrrrgghhh…_ _Fuck_! Yes! Fuck! Ohmygod ohmy _god_!”

Harry works him through it, gradually easing off his hand and mouth and withdrawing his finger as Louis is coming down, writhing beneath him and moaning Harry’s name.

Harry lets him enjoy the feelings of ecstasy and bliss, slowing his movements until he finally stops completely. He lets Louis’ legs fall down the bed and Harry wipes off his hands and mouth on the covers. He crawls up between Louis’ legs and licks every drop of Louis’ come from his stomach as Louis brings both hands to the sides of Harry’s head and guides him up to his chest. 

Louis opens his eyes and stares in awe at Harry. The love Harry can feel radiating off him is returned in kind. He loves his man so much his heart aches with it.

Harry lays down beside Louis and gazes into his eyes, rubbing his fingers over his stomach with death light touches. “You alright, Lou?”

Louis nods and a massive grin spreads across his face. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Harry chuckles and thinks about everything else he has planned for today. “And that’s only the beginning.”


	3. The Proposal

The radio is blasting some horrid dance-music remix of Christmas Carols and Harry can’t help but laugh as they sit in the car park of the village green in front of the skating rink.

“What kind of lunatic would  _ ever _ think this was a good idea? I mean…” Louis cackles, doubled over in his seat as the music continues. 

The birthday lunch had gone over brilliantly. Louis had been thoroughly surprised and overwhelmed that so many of their friends had taken time out of their busy holiday schedules to join them.

After lunch they’d made their way to the carnival and Harry had, in fact, won Louis a gigantic stuffed bear; bright pink and completely cliched, but Louis had been so proud of Harry and totally smitten with his bear that he’d carried it around the carnival, hugging it tightly to his chest the entire time.

So that’s two rituals perfectly executed and ticked off the list, with the third about to happen any minute now. Harry had convinced Louis to come back to the car for warmth and to rest their weary feet while they waited for their allotted session on the ice rink and Louis had easily obliged, playing right into Harry’s hands. The plan is unfolding seamlessly so far and Harry is pretty darn impressed with how it’s going, even if he does say so himself.

Bailey’s voice comes on the radio as the song blessedly comes to an end. Harry is nervous though. His poem is heartfelt, but he doesn’t pretend to be a wordsmith by any means. He just hopes Louis can hear the love he feels for him coming through in every line and that he won’t think it’s too cheesy.

“ _ And that, my dear listeners, was… an atrocious remix that I promise never to submit you to ever again. We’ve officially removed it from our song library and if I could please implore you not to change the channel, I would be eternally grateful. _ ”

“Poor bloke,” Louis says as his laughter subsides and Bailey stars to read out some ads. “Tough gig doing this on Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah, Bailey’s a good egg.”

Louis claps his hands together excitedly. “Alright. Time for us to go?”

“No!” Harry shouts and grabs ahold of Louis’ hand. Louis looks at him quizzically. “I mean… we’ve still got a few minutes, let’s stay here and keep warm, see what other delights Bailey has in store for us.”

“Yeah, okay, babe. Good idea,” Louis says easily and rubs Harry’s knuckles with his thumb. “You do realise we’re gonna freeze our balls off out there, right?”

“Mhmmmm… but it’ll be an adventure. Haven’t skated in years.”

Louis hums in agreement. “I seem to recall the last time we did this we spent more time on our arses than on the skates, but it was worth it to see your grumpy kitten face.”

“Oi! You dragged me down most of those times,” Harry chastises.

Louis smiles and leans over, pecking a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Yeah, I did. I was blessed with two left feet but thanks for cushioning the falls.”

Harry smirks. “I think your arse was the thing providing the soft landings actually.”

“Well, not today. My arse has had quite enough, thank you very much, and I’m still oozing your fucking come outta me.”

Harry smiles broadly, remembering how Louis had squirmed throughout their lunch, just as he had planned. “Mmmmm… love that.”

“I know you do. You weirdo,” Louis says with a giggle and swats Harry in the chest.

“ _ So, my holiday listeners, we have something very special up next. One of my dear friends has asked me to participate in a birthday surprise for his boyfriend and I couldn’t be happier to do this for him. He’s written a poem for him and I’m gonna read it out and then play their song. It’s all-kinds of sappy which is also why I love it so much. So, without further ado… Louis… happy birthday from your one and only, Harry. _ ”

Louis turns to Harry, shock evident on his face. “Haz?”

Harry smiles and leans in for a soft kiss. “Just listen, Lou.”

Bailey clears his throat and a romantic melody starts to play in the background. 

_ “Love is a sacred feeling, an emotion I hold dear _

_ Two hearts entwined, beating as one _

_ Long I had searched, travelled far and near _

_ Seeking you out, with the set of every sun  _

_ At last when I found you, rid of worry and fear _

_ No longer I roam, my work is done _

_ When you’re close, everything becomes clear _

_ I know it to be true, my life has begun _

_ And at night as we lay, only your voice do I hear  _

_ Forever and always, I never will run” _

“ _ Well, wasn’t that lovely? And now here’s their song. It’s one for all the romantics out there. I truly wish everyone finds what Harry and Louis have, to live their lives with that special person, someone to love unconditionally and hold at night, to share their deepest fears and most precious dreams. You two give us all hope. This is Everything I Do, I Do It For You.” _

Louis stares at him, tears welling up in his eyes, hands gripping tightly onto Harry’s as the first bars of the song filter out of the speakers. “Oh my god. Harry, that was… thank you, babe. Thank you so, so much.” 

Harry smiles and feels the blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. Louis launches himself across the console and into Harry’s welcoming arms. Harry wraps him up and whispers in his ear. “Anything for you, Lou. I’d give you the world and the moon and the stars. I love you so much.”

~~~

Skating goes about as Harry had expected with more time on their arses than not, but Louis’ blinding smile and happy laughter was more than worth the wet bums and bruised knees. 

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Louis whines and huffs out a breath.

“Because, my dear Louis, it’s not a  _ surprise _ if you know. Do we really need to go over this again?”

Louis slumps back in his seat as Harry drives on into the night. “Fine.”

“We’re nearly there, baby. Don’t worry. Have you been disappointed by anything we’ve done today?”

“No, course not. It’s been brilliant,” Louis says and takes Harry’s free hand. “Sorry, Haz.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Harry assures him and squeezes his hand. “You’ve been so patient and you’re gonna love this next surprise. Actually... there’s two surprises here, the last ones for today.”

“Two?”

“Mhmmmm… then we’re done.”

“You’re spoiling me. I love it. I’ve loved all of it. The whole day has just been amazing. How did you even come up with it all?”

“Ahhhhhh well, that’s a secret for now, but all will be revealed in about twenty minutes, so you don’t have too long to wait.”

The lights from the car illuminate the sign for the lookout and Harry’s stomach does a flip-flop, nerves building for what he’s about to do. He’s confident Louis will like his present, the star named in his honour, but it’s what he’ll do afterwards that has his insides in knots.

Harry puts on the indicator and Louis sucks in a sharp breath beside him. “Oh! The lookout. Nice one, babe.”

The gravel of the side road crunches under the tyres and the headlights shine into the trees along the narrow side road. He parks the car and turns off the ignition. “You ready?”

“Yup!”

Louis is out of the car before Harry even has his belt off and he shakes his head fondly at his enthusiasm.

Harry gets out and rounds the back of their SUV, opening the boot and retrieving the picnic basket he’d packed before they’d left home in readiness. Tucked away inside is everything he’s going to need for their little tryst; the box from the World Star Register, a thermos of hot chocolate, a picnic blanket, a cushion, and the most important item of all, their engagement rings. The butterflies in his stomach take flight at the thought of what’s about to transpire and he can barely quell the excitement that’s ready to burst from within.

He closes the boot and locks the car, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He comes around to find Louis standing at the start of the pathway up to the lookout, bouncing on his toes, hands stuffed inside his winter coat and beanie on his head. He looks adorable.

“You look adorable,” Harry says as he walks over to Louis.

Louis gives him an exaggerated once over. “Don’t look so bad yourself.”

“You’re an idiot,” Harry says with a chuckle and a shake of his head as he strides past Louis and up the path.

Louis falls in behind, giggling to himself. “We going star gazing then? I love stargazing. Thanks, Haz. This is awesome,” Louis chatters along behind Harry as they reach the clearing at the lookout.

There’s a large flat rock at the end that’s raised up about three foot off the ground, giving a perfect vantage point to lay quietly and look to the heavens. Harry sets the basket down as Louis keeps going to the fenced wooden platform and leans over the edge, looking down into the treetops in the darkness.

Harry takes out the picnic blanket and spreads it out, retrieving the thermos as well but leaving it closed for now.

Louis wanders back over and climbs up onto the blanket. “This is such a lovely surprise, Haz. Thank you. Great way to end an amazing birthday.”

Harry knees up onto the rock and joins Louis on the blanket, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankle, mirroring Louis’ position. They both tilt their heads back and gaze up at the night sky. As the weather app had promised, it’s a beautifully clear night, stars shining brightly above them. “Wow. It’s gorgeous. So many stars,” Harry says in awe.

“Wonder how many there are,” Louis muses as Harry tries to find Louis’ supernova from memory, but it’s too difficult without the chart.

“Dunno. Too many to count, for sure. But there’s one that’s pretty special.”

Louis turns to look at Harry, the moon’s glow casting him in a soft blue light. “Yeah?”

Harry reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out the box, tied up with the red ribbon and sets it in his lap. “So. This is your birthday present. I mean, the whole day has been a celebration, but this is your actual present,” Harry says and he fiddles with the ribbon, rubbing his fingers around the satin loop. He takes a deep breath and hands over the box.

Louis takes it and leans over to give Harry a kiss. “Awww, Haz. You didn’t have to get me anything else. What with the lunch and your beautiful poem and the carnival and the skating. I’ve been proper spoiled rotten.”

“Nah. I wanted to and you deserve it. I hope you like it, baby.”

Louis carefully unties the ribbon and lets it fall away into his lap, lifting the lid of the box. Harry takes out his phone and turns on the light, shining it on the contents so Louis can see.

Louis takes the folder out and opens it, the letter on top revealing all. Louis reads it to himself and sucks in a sharp breath. “You bought me a star?”

“Mhmmmm… always said I’d give you the stars if I could, turns out that’s an actual thing,” Harry says and chuckles softly.

“You bought me..  _ a star _ !” Louis repeats and snaps his head around to face Harry.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. Do you like it? It’s not too silly?”

“Oh, my god, you’re too much. Of  _ course _ I love it! Haz, this is amazing.”

Harry barely has a moment to react before he has a lap full of Louis, straddling his thighs and taking Harry’s face in his hands. Louis dives in for a kiss and it sucks all the air from Harry’s lungs. He peppers kisses all over Harry’s face and cheeks and eyelids, giggling and threading his fingers into Harry’s hair.

Harry pulls away and smiles brightly. “You wanna see it?”

“Wait. Seriously? We can see it without a telescope or anything?”

“Yup! I bought you a supernova, they’re the brightest stars in the sky, just like you.”

“You’re such a fucking sap, you know that, right?” Louis shakes his head and goes in for another kiss and Harry won’t deny him, will never deny him anything.

They pull apart and Louis climbs off Harry’s lap. Harry reaches back into the picnic basket and takes out the cushion, and picks the chart out of the folder, laying down and patting his outstretched arm. Louis slides down and snuggles in beside him as Harry sets his phone upside down on his chest and holds up the chart.

Harry had practised looking for Louis’ star and he’s glad he did, it’s harder up here away from the lights of the town, but he quickly finds the markers and soon enough he sees it.

“Alright. So if you use the markers you can-“

“Oh yes! There it is. I see it!” Louis exclaims, pointing into the air. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

They lay together, gazing up at Louis’ star and taking in the enormity of the universe. Harry makes them a hot chocolate and they sit up to drink them, chatting happily about their day, and reliving the fun and joy of all of the surprises.

Louis downs the last of his drink and sets down the empty mug. “So… what even gave you the idea?”

“Hmmmm…?”

“For all of it? For today? For the star?”

Harry takes a deep breath. It’s time. This is what it’s all been leading to. He picks up their mugs and tips the last dregs out onto the ground before placing them back into the basket along with Louis’ present.

He turns to face him and takes Louis’ hands in his own. “Well. It all started a couple of weeks ago. I was at work doing some returns, letting my mind wander to you, to us, as usual,” Harry says with a shy smile, thinking back to how this all began. “Anyway, my trolley had a squeaky wheel so I went into the storeroom to repair it and I found an old book hidden under the shelves.”

“Oh… nice. What was it?”

Okay, Harry thinks to himself, here goes. “Funnily enough, it was about courtship rituals from the Elizabethan era.”

Louis laughs and smiles, shaking his head. “Seriously? Must’ve been interesting.”

“Actually… it was. There was a lot of weird stuff, of course, but some of it was very… inspiring…” Harry trails off and pauses to see if Louis will realise what he’s inferring.

“Yeah? That’s cool.”

Clearly, Harry’s being too subtle, so he barrels on. “Yeah. Like, it was all about the different rituals people would do to win the heart and hand of the one they loved,” Harry says, taking another deep breath as Louis nods along in acknowledgment. Harry looks down at their joined hands as he continues on. “Mmmm… stuff like besting a foe, dancing with grace, writing a love letter to be spoken aloud, arranging a feast, and… naming a star after the one they desire to wed…”

Harry waits for Louis to catch on, hoping with all his heart that he doesn’t freak out and that he wants this as much as Harry does.

He hears Louis gasp softly and feels him squeeze his hands. “Haz? Look at me, babe.” Harry bravely raises his head and is met with the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. The moonlight is dancing across Louis’ smooth skin, constellations reflecting in his tear-filled eyes. “Was that what today was all about? Were these courtship rituals?”

Harry nods and smiles. “Yeah, Lou. They were. Well, my updated versions of them, anyway.”

“Are you…?”

“Mhmmmm… I am. I love you, Lou, so much that it sometimes feels like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest like it’s too full with my love for you. You make me happier than I ever dreamed was possible. Every day, every  _ single _ day is a joy to be with you. I will love you for the rest of my life, and I want so badly to be your husband... if you’ll have me.”

The tears overflow from Louis’ eyes and run down his cheeks, a brilliant smile spreading across his face and crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “Oh god. Harry…”

Harry lets go of Louis’ hands and reaches into the picnic basket, pulling out the ring box that he had carefully hidden under a cloth. He pops it open and turns it toward Louis, hands shaking with the enormity of the moment as Louis stares down at it, gaze fixed, unmoving.

“Louis. My darling, Louis. You are my whole world, my everything, my one and only true soulmate. I will love you forever and beyond.” Harry takes a deep breath and waits until Louis looks up. “Louis William Tomlinson. Will you marry me?”

Barely a beat passes before Louis’ face breaks into a bright smile. “Yes! A thousand, million times, yes! Fuck yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Oh thank  _ god _ ,” Harry says with a chuckle as Louis launches at him, pushing him down on his back and landing on top, sealing their lips together. It’s hot and messy and toothy and all kinds of wonderful and Harry can hardly breathe, so overjoyed that Louis has said yes.

Louis sits back and drags Harry up with him, planting one more kiss on Harry’s lips for good measure. He holds out his hand expectantly. “Come on then, make it official,” he says wiggling his fingers.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “You're an idiot.”

“Maybe... But I’m  _ your _ idiot and you love me. And. You. Wanna. Marry me,” Louis sing-songs.

Harry looks deeply into Louis’ eyes, filled with happiness and affection, and knows that they’re mirroring his own. “Yeah. Yeah, I really do,” Harry says and takes Louis’ ring out of the velvet box, sliding it onto his finger. It fits perfectly and Harry sighs in relief.

Louis admires it for a moment, lifting his hand up to get a better look in the moonlight. “It’s gorgeous, Haz. So perfect. Okay! My turn,” he says and takes the ring box from Harry’s hand. “I may not have anything prepared but I’ll just speak from my heart, so give me some rope, yeah?” Harry nods encouragingly. 

Louis takes Harry’s hand in his and gazes at him, the enormity of the moment written all over his face. “I love you with all my heart, Haz. From the moment we met, it was like everything just slotted in place, like we were two halves of one whole, two peas in a pod, just Harry and Louis. We’re so perfect for each other in every way. I love that you’re the last one I see before I fall asleep and the first one I see when I wake up. I can’t imagine my life without you and I’d never want to. You mean everything to me and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband,” Louis says, voice breaking on the last word. Harry feels the tears that had been welling up tip over the edge and flow down his cheeks. “Harry Edward Styles. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I’ll love you tomorrow, and I’ll love you for eternity. Will you marry me?”

Harry lets a sob escape his lips before gathering himself. “Yes, Lou, I’d love to marry you.” Harry holds out his hand and Louis slides the ring over his finger, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it tenderly.

Harry reaches around and grips onto Louis’ arse, pulling him in closer and burying his face into Louis’ neck, breathing him in as he lets his tears fall freely. Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harry’s neck and kisses him on the top of his head. 

“Can’t believe you beat me to it, you bastard,” Louis chuckles, his tone lighter but still carrying the weight of his emotions. “Fair play though, this was an epic proposal.”

“Glad you liked it,” Harry says, voice muffled in Louis warm skin.

“Best birthday ever. Just not sure how I’m going to top this for your birthday, but I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

They hold each other tightly, neither one willing to let go just yet. The world is reduced to only them, safe and secure and happy in their embrace as the stars and moon shine down upon them.


	4. Epilogue

When Harry had proposed to him Louis was sure no other day could ever surpass the overwhelming feelings of joy and love he felt for his man. 

Louis was so, so wrong.

The setting sun is casting beams of light through the trees and bathing them in a golden shimmer. Their nearest and dearest are standing in the clearing, smiles on their faces, some with tears in their eyes. Over the celebrant’s shoulder, Louis can see the rock where Harry had proposed less than two months ago. There was no need to wait or to arrange some big extravaganza, this was all they had wanted, and it was also the only way Louis could think of to top what Harry had done for his birthday.

Louis had woken Harry up this morning with a birthday blow job and had then ridden him into oblivion. His arse and thighs are still feeling it, but it was worth it to see Harry so blissed out and sated afterwards.

They had gotten dressed early and made their way to the office to have their legal ceremony. Annoying as it is that the UK requires a separate legal ceremony before the one performed by the celebrant, it was still lovely. They’d splurged on new suits for the occasion, with Harry choosing a gorgeous black suit with satin lapels and slightly flared trousers, paired with a light pink shirt which brought out his beautiful green eyes. Louis had opted for a light grey suit and a sky blue shirt with silver thread. Both of them had decided on traditional white roses in their buttonholes and polished black shoes. 

They’re standing facing each other now, hands held tightly as the celebrant reads out the introduction they had so carefully written. She’s telling their love story; how they met and fell hopelessly, and completely, head over heels for each other, little jokes thrown in here and there making the crowd chuckle along. It feels surreal hearing it come from someone else’s mouth like it’s about two strangers, not him and Harry. 

Harry. His Harry. His man. His husband. Officially now. They’ve been married for a few hours already, this is just the ceremony for show. Married. Louis lets the word roll around in his head. Married to the man of his dreams, joined as one, both emotionally and legally. 

Louis Tomlinson-Styles. They’d decided that a hyphenated last name was the best option and Tomlinson followed by Styles sounded the most natural. As with most things in their relationship, there had been no unnecessary argument, no fighting for dominance, no drama. Harry had suggested it over a cuppa on their couch and Louis had just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek with a simple  _ sure babe _ in response.

The celebrant finishes her speech and now it’s Louis’ turn. He’d written and rewritten his vows so many times that at one point he was ready to chuck it in and just wing it on the day, but that would’ve been doing Harry a disservice, so he’d persevered. In the end, he’d driven out here, to the lookout, their lookout, and lay gazing up at his star, waiting for inspiration to strike.

“Harry,” Louis starts, gazing into Harry’s eyes. “I had so much trouble writing these vows, putting the enormity of everything I feel for you into words. I wrote about a million drafts. I tried being eloquent and impressive, with flowery phrases and clever words. Then I tried being witty and succinct, short and sweet with punchy one-liners. But nothing felt right, I was trying too hard. That’s the thing about us, about you and me together, it’s effortless. We work at our relationship just like everyone else, but it’s never a chore. We think of each other first, always, and take into account every action from the others’ perspective. It’s not just on the big decisions either, it’s the simple things too; what to eat, where to go, how high to turn up the heating, what to watch on the tele or what music to listen to while we cook dinner. It’s all the little things, the care and consideration we have for each other that makes us so good together. I know that when we’re old and grey and wrinkly, you’ll still make me a tea before bed just the way I like it even though it means I whine about having to get up to pee through the night, and I’ll still keep the heating turned down and wear an extra layer so you don’t combust. I can’t imagine being with anyone but you, I can’t imagine fitting so well with anyone but you. You’re my world, my everything, and I feel so lucky to have found you,” Louis pauses and takes a deep breath, looking into his husband’s eyes and seeing only love and kindness. “Harry. I have loved you forever and I will continue to love you for the rest of our days. I will take care of you no matter what life throws at us, I will support you in everything you do and I promise... to always keeping the heating down,” Louis smirks and earns a low, wet chuckle from his man.

Harry steadies himself, squeezing Louis’ hands for reassurance and Louis squeezes them right back. “Louis. You’ve been my guiding light since the moment we met. Your smile can ignite a thousand fires in my heart, filling me with warmth and adoration for all that you are. I love your loudness and your quiet side in equal measure, each one drawing me in and holding me close, taking my breath away. I admire everything you are and everything you will be and I am eternally grateful that I get to share this amazing journey with you. I could spend hours talking about how wonderful you are until our friends and family are asleep on their feet, but I won’t submit them to that today, I’ve got a lifetime to bore them senseless anyway,” Harry says and pauses as the crowd chuckles along with him. “I can’t wait to start a family with you, to grow old with you, Christmases and birthdays and cold winters nights on the couch, games of scrabble, long drives, happy times as well as all the challenges life throws at us. All of it, side by side, together. I want it all and I can’t wait to share it with you. Louis. I have loved you forever and I will continue to love you for the rest of our days. I will take care of you no matter what life throws at us, I will support you in everything you do and I promise... to always make you a cuppa before bed.”

The tears are falling down both of their faces, unabashed, and for all to witness. Louis takes a moment to gaze into his husband’s red-rimmed eyes, never more beautiful than he is right now. The chill in the February air painting the tip of his nose pink, lips slightly chapped, and hair swept up into an artful swirl. 

The celebrant opens her leather-bound notebook wider and holds it out in front of her between Harry and Louis, each of them taking their rings from the fold in turn and sliding them on each other’s fingers.

“Harry and Louis, you have declared your love for one another through your vows and the exchanging of rings. You love and devotion to one another has been witnessed by your family and friends in this place that holds a special place in your hearts. It is therefore my great pleasure to introduce you as Mr and Mr Tomlinson-Styles. Husbands, lovers, friends, soulmates. Congratulations!”

Harry is smiling at him, big and broad and wonderful, and Louis refuses to wait another moment to be in his husbands embrace. As if in slow motion, Louis reaches up and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry pulls him in close by the waist. Their lips meet, slotting together perfectly, passionate and warm and sending shivers down Louis’ spine.

They break apart, breathless, resting their foreheads together as their laughter and tears mould as one. Louis is so damn happy he wants to shout from the rooftops about how lucky he is, wants to write it in the skies for all to see.

“I love you, Lou. You’ve made me the happiest man alive,” Harry murmurs, barely audible above the crowd still applauding.

“I love you too, Haz. So, so much. Thank you.”

~~~

Later that night, as they sway to the melody of their song, feet shuffling in time, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest, Harry sings lowly and softly into Louis’ ear. 

_ “There's no love _

_ Like your love _

_ And no other _

_ Could give more love _

_ There's nowhere _

_ Unless you're there _

_ All the time _

_ All the way, yeah  _

_ Everything I do _

_ I do it for you…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/189975657678/everything-i-do-by-jacaranda-bloom-explicit) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx


End file.
